mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы?
Русская стенограмма = :копыт :Принцесса Луна: Приветствую, Тантабас. Я готова. Твори зло. ворчит :Главные персонажи: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса Луна превращается в Лунную пони снова! :Лунная пони: смех :Радуга Дэш: Да? Мы знаем, как это лечить! :звуки :Лунная пони: смех Стоп! Что они делают?!Вообще-то не они, а он (Тантабас). Ср. "What is it doing?" Нет! Он ушёл! ворчит :Главные персонажи: радуются :Принцесса Луна: Ах! Что? Мой сон закончился... хорошо? Этого. Не должно. Быть! : :Пинки Пай: Оо, это невероятно! :Радуга Дэш: зевает устало Да, Рарити. Спасибо, что всё это устроила. :Флаттершай: устало День ухода за питомцами — отличная идея. :Опалесенс: мяукает :Рарити: устало О, прости! Я случайно. Я что-то не выспалась сегодня... :Опалесенс: шипит :Сумеречная Искорка: устало Знаешь... зевает Я тоже плохо спала. :Эпплджек: устало Угу. :Радуга Дэш: Ага. :Пинки Пай: И я такая вялая! :Вайнона: лает :Эпплджек: Ладно, Вайнона. Давай тебя почешем. :Зубастик: пищит :всплеск :Эпплджек: Ой. Я слишком сонная, чтобы делать всё как надо. :Флаттершай: зевает Я вчера рано легла... но мне приснился страшный кошмар. :Остальные главные персонажи: Мне тоже! :Радуга Дэш: Только мой был не такой уж и страшный! :Сумеречная Искорка: А мой был. Там был монстр из синего дыма и... Что? :Флаттершай: Мне тоже снился какой-то синий дым! :Эпплджек, Пинки Пай и Рарити: Мне тоже! :Радуга Дэш: Ну и что? Наверное, просто совпадение. :Сумеречная Искорка: Слишком большое совпадение. :Спайк: Ха. Интересно, почему мне этого не снилось. Я отлично спал! :Рарити: Так почему нам приснился один и тот же кошмар? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не в курсе, но знаю, кто нам скажет. Спайк, пошлёшь свиток Принцессе Луне? :Спайк: Конечно! Я готов! :Сумеречная Искорка: Дорогая Принцесса Луна, вчера мне и моим друзьям приснился монстр из синего дыма. Наверное, ты очень занята, ''зевает но когда у тебя будет шанс, пожалуйста, дай знать, что это может значить. Искренне твоя, зевает Принцесса Сумеречная Искорка.'' Зевки не пиши. :шелестит :Спайк: огнём :хлоп :Принцесса Луна: Кто из вас видел монстра из синего дыма во сне?! :Флаттершай: Ого. Это было быстро. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы все видели. :Спайк: Не я! :Эпплджек, Радуга Дэш и Рарити: одновременно Ох, мы знаем! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты тоже встречалась с дымным монстром? :Принцесса Луна: Тантабас — это существо из моего кошмара. А вчера он сбежал из него. :Флаттершай: Но как он попал к нам? :Принцесса Луна: Тантабас — что-то вроде паразита. Наверное, моего сна ему мало. Теперь он ищет других, чтобы заразить и навредить. Он узнал о вас, увидев вас в моём сне. :Спайк: Стоп-стоп-стоп. Ты хочешь сказать... что все они снились тебе, а я — нет? хнычет :Радуга Дэш: Ну, допустим, Дымок показал нам кошмар. Ерунда. :Принцесса Луна: Я видела, что Тантабас становится сильнее, но я не знала, что ему хватит сил сбежать из моих снов. Если он станет ещё сильнее, то он сможет сбежать в реальный мир и превратить Эквестрию в кошмар наяву! :Радуга Дэш: Ладно, ладно. ладно. Беру свои слова обратно! Звучит плохо! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я сделала всё, как ты сказала. :Принцесса Луна: Хорошо. Вы все будете спать здесь, а я попытаюсь поймать монстра у той, в чей сон он влезет. :Пинки Пай: Вии! Пижамная вечеринка с принцессой! :Сумеречная Искорка: Кстати, о принцессах, скажи, ты не попросишь помощи у Селестии? :Принцесса Луна: Моя сестра тут не поможет. У неё нет власти в королевстве сна. Только я могу перемещаться из сна в сон. Боюсь, сегодня мне никто не поможет. :Эпплджек: Даже мы? :Принцесса Луна: Особенно мы. Вы и так пострадали из-за меня. Вы спите, а я'' буду охотиться на Тантабаса в ваших снах. :'Спайк': Знаю, ты сказала, что никто не поможет, но ''я разбираюсь в пони! Я не буду спать и буду следить за вами! :Сумеречная Искорка: О, спасибо, Спайк! :Эпплджек: зевает Зато есть один плюс, что мы не выспались — теперь мы быстро заснём. :Пинки Пай: Ты что, шутишь?! Это так увлекательно, я не знаю, смогу ли я... храпит :Остальные главные персонажи: звуки :звуки :Рарити: Надо же! Ах! Это просто великолепно! Как авангардно! :рычит :Рарити: Какой авангард! Надо было сказать «''защищайся''»! Ах! :Принцесса Луна: Он здесь! :рычат :Рарити: Ах! Это был такой красивый шифон...! Что за монстр способен на такое?! :Принцесса Луна: Тантабас. :Рарити: Давай остановим его! :Принцесса Луна: Пожалуйста! Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова страдала из-за меня. Я его поймаю. :рычат :звуки :выкладываются :Принцесса Луна: Он перепрыгнул в другой сон! Чтобы его остановить, я последую за ним туда, куда тебе нет пути. :Рарити: Иди! А я тут сама разберусь. глотает Надеюсь...! :Пинки Пай: Ля-ля-ля-ля-ля! Уии! Уии, ха-ха! :рычит :Пинки Пай: Ля-ля-ля-ля-ля! :Принцесса Луна: Я проследила за Тантабасом. Теперь мне надо его найти... :Пинки Пай: Прости, ничего не могу поделать! Идея появляется в голове, и... Ах! О, торты! :плюх :рычит :Пинки Пай: Помогите мне! :плюх :звук :Принцесса Луна: вдыхает ворчит Нет! :Пинки Пай: Прости! :звук :Пинки Пай: Кто хочет мороженого?! :Флаттершай: Ммм, так приятно побыть питомцем. :звук :Гигантский злой Энджел: рычит :Флаттершай: О нет, хороший... гигантский... злой Энджел...! вскрикивает Ох! Спасибо, принцесса! :звуки :хруст :Эпплджек: вздыхает Вот это называется отличный сон. :звуки :и стуки :Принцесса Луна: Вижу, Тантабас уже превратил твой сон в кошмар! :Радуга Дэш: О чём ты говоришь? Это мой любимый сон! :удар :звук :Радуга Дэш: Ия! :Подсолнухи: под мелодию "This Old Man" ::Мы поющие цветы, ::Мы не терпим суеты. ::Нереальной красоты? ::Соло флейты слушай ты! ::флейты :Радуга Дэш: вопит :скользят :звук :Сумеречная Искорка: А? Ах! :мыши-книги трещат :стук :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :звук :Сумеречная Искорка: Луна! :трескаются :Сумеречная Искорка: визжит :Главные персонажи: Ах! :Спайк: Что случилось? Вы в порядке? :Флаттершай: Это... это было ужасно! Я-я больше не хочу видеть такой кошмар! :Радуга Дэш: дрожит Я тоже! :Спайк: Но Луна поймала его, да? :Принцесса Луна: Мне очень жаль, друзья мои. Я не справилась. Он вернётся и заразит ваши сны, когда вы снова заснёте. :Флаттершай: О нет! :Эпплджек: Да. Я буду рада, если никогда не увижу его снова. :Принцесса Луна: Но вы его увидите. Снова и снова, каждую ночь, пока он не наберётся сил и не выберется в этот мир! После всего, что я сделала как Лунная пони, я вновь навредила другим, это невыносимо. :Пинки Пай: Всё будет хорошо! Все пони совершают ошибки! :Принцесса Луна: Пока вам не приснилась другая пони, Тантабас будет оставаться в ваших снах. И у меня будет шанс поймать его, пока не поздно. :Пинки Пай: Ух, рада это слышать! Мне приснилось, что я ем огромное мороженое со всем Понивиллем, и сдаю экзамен, к которому не готовилась. Видишь, что я говорила? Все пони совершают ошибки! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но это значит, что Тантабас может превращать сны всех пони в Понивилле в кошмар! :Принцесса Луна: Всё гораздо сложнее. Заражение новых снов даёт ему всё больше силы. Вскоре он сбежит в реальный мир и заразит Эквестрию своей кошмар чумой! :Рарити: Позволь нам помочь тебе, пока это не случилось! :Флаттершай: Но как? Тантабас сбежал от Луны, когда он мог перемещаться всего в шести снах! :Принцесса Луна: Это верно. Когда он будет прятаться в многих снах, не уверена, что смогу поймать его. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хмм... А что если всем пони в Понивилле приснится один сон? :Принцесса Луна: Я... могу создать общие сны, но я никогда не делала этого с таким количеством пони. Тут нужно много силы... :Флаттершай: Но это стоит того, правда? :Принцесса Луна: Конечно. Я сделаю всё, чтобы прекратить это, даже приму вашу помощь. Я не могу позволить Тантабасу сбежать в реальный мир. Теперь вы должны снова заснуть, и надеюсь, я смогу создать такой сон :Спайк: храпит :звуки :кекс кричит :Дерпи: Привет! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! У Луны получилось! :Эпплджек: дрожит Большой Маки! Как я рада увидеть знакомое лицо! :Большой Маки: Дда. :Принцесса Луна: Пони! :Пони: Принцесса Луна! :Принцесса Луна: Не время кланяться, друзья! Что-то надвигается, что-то ужасное! Нет, он уже здесь! :рычит :вопят :Принцесса Луна: Простите меня! Это я виновата! Но я прекращу всё сейчас же! :шумит :вопят :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса, что случилось? :Принцесса Луна: ворчит Я... я трачу всю силу, чтобы удержать этот гигантский общий сон! Вам надо его остановить! Мне жаль, что мне пришлось просить вас об этом! :Сумеречная Искорка: Тебе повезло. :Радуга Дэш: Да! Мы тебе поможем! :рычит :Филси Рич: визжит Пожалуйста! Я заплачу вам, сколько скажете! :рычит :Радуга Дэш: Кия! :удар :Радуга Дэш: Я тебя держу! :вопят :звук :Креснт Мун: напрягается :чавк! :воет :Эпплджек: О нет! :кекс кудахчет :Эпплджек: Большой Маки! Во сне можно делать что угодно, помнишь? :мерцает :Большой Маки: Виии! хихикает :Радуга Дэш: Скорей! Если Тантабас настроит ещё больше снов против нас, мы будем только спасать пони, а не ловить его! Он станет ещё сильнее и сбежит в реальный мир! :кекс кудахчет :Эпплджек: А как мы поймём, что он сможет сбежать? :Радуга Дэш: Ну, я думаю, мы поймём. :звуки :рычит :Принцесса Луна: напрягается Быстрее, друзья мои! :бах :Радуга Дэш: Что это?! :Флаттершай: Пожалуйста, нам нужна и ваша помощь! :звук :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай права! Мы должны работать вместе, чтобы не дать ему сбежать! :Мистер Пирожок: Но что мы можем? У других пони в Понивилле нет твоей магии или твоей скорости! :Радуга Дэш: Это правда... в Понивилле! :Эпплджек:Но это ведь не Понивилль! Это сон! :кекс кричит :Большой Маки: Да! :Сумеречная Искорка: И не просто сон! А ваш сон! То, что вы делаете во сне, можете делать сейчас! :Спайк: пальцами Если это сон, надо мечтать по-крупному! И-ха! :Дерпи: Уоо! :радуются :клац :звенят :хлопают :ветра :Радуга Дэш: Получается! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но этого мало! :рычит :Пинки Пай: Значит, надо сделать больше! Это же сон, помните? :мыши-книги трещат :удары :Принцесса Луна: напрягается Я не смогу долго удерживать общий сон! Эквестрия падёт из-за меня! :рычит :Спайк: Мне кажется, или он только что стал больше, когда Луна это сказала? :Сумеречная Искорка: Он питается твоим чувством вины, Луна! :Принцесса Луна: Если это так, возможно, из-за этого он изначально стал сильнее и сбежал! :Эпплджек: А что ты сказала?! :Принцесса Луна: Я создала Тантабаса, чтобы мне каждую ночь снился один кошмар... задыхается ...чтобы наказать за зло, которое я совершила, став Лунной пони! :Флаттершай: Но зачем ты сделала это?! :Принцесса Луна: Чтобы никогда не простить себя за то, что из-за меня так пострадала Эквестрия! Но я не усвоила урок: теперь вы страдаете из-за меня ещё больше! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но значит, ты и можешь остановить всё это! :Радуга Дэш: Да! Если он становится из-за твоей вины за то, что ты сделала как Лунная пони, тогда перестань винить себя! :Принцесса Луна: Как я могу простить себя? Я сейчас не лучше, чем была тогда. Сейчас моё творение превратит мир в ночной кошмар наяву! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но посмотри на свои поступки! Но посмотри на свои поступки! Лунная пони хотела превратить Эквестрию в кошмар! А ты делаешь всё, чтобы остановить это! Разве ты не видишь? Это доказывает, что ты не такая, какой была тогда! Все пони, которые знают тебя, понимают, что ты не такая! Мы все доверяем тебе, Луна! Ты доверяешь нам, ты поверишь, что мы правы? :рычит :Принцесса Луна: ...Я поверю вам! :шумит :динь! :Принцесса Луна: Спасибо. Спасибо всем вам. :кричит :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! У Луны получилось! :Радуга Дэш: зевает :Эпплджек: Это точно! Только... я не совсем понимаю, что она сделала. :Сумеречная Искорка: Луна создала Тантабаса, чтобы наказать себя! Чем больше она страдала, тем сильнее он становился! Но когда она простила себя за то, что сделала Лунная пони... :Спайк: Пуф! :Флаттершай: Чшш! :Спайк: Ха. Интересно, а что сейчас ей снится. |-| Английская стенограмма = : galloping : Princess Luna: Greetings, Tantabus. I am ready. Do your worst. grunting : Main cast: gasps : Twilight Sparkle: Princess Luna's turning into Nightmare Moon again! : Nightmare Moon: laughter : Rainbow Dash: Yeah? Well, we've got the cure for that! : zaps : Nightmare Moon: laughter Wait! What is it doing?! No! It's gone! grunting : Main cast: cheering : Princess Luna: gasps What? My dream ended... happily? That. Cannot. Happen! : song : Pinkie Pie: Ooh, this is amazing! : Rainbow Dash: yawns throughout Yeah, Rarity. Thanks for setting all this up. : Fluttershy: throughout A grooming day for our pets really was a great idea. : Opalescence: yowls : Rarity: throughout Oh, my! Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't get my normal beauty sleep last night... : Opalescence: hisses : Twilight Sparkle: throughout You know... yawns I didn't sleep well either. : Applejack: throughout Mm-hmm. : Rainbow Dash: Uh-huh. : Pinkie Pie: I'm totally beat too! : Winona: barks : Applejack: All right, Winona. Time for your brushin'. : Gummy: squeaks : splash : Applejack: Oops. I guess I'm too plumb tuckered out to do this right. : Fluttershy: yawns I even went to bed early last night... but then I had a really scary nightmare. : Rest of main cast: Me too! : Rainbow Dash: Uh, only, you know, I didn't think mine was that scary! : Twilight Sparkle: Well, mine sure was. There was this blue smoke monster and... what? : Fluttershy: I dreamt about a blue smoke thingy too! : Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity: Me too! : Rainbow Dash: So what? Probably just a coincidence. : Twilight Sparkle: That's an awfully big coincidence. : Spike: Huh. I wonder why I'' didn't have that nightmare. I slept ''great! : Rarity: So then, what could've given us all the same nightmare? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, but I do know who might. Spike, could you send a scroll to Princess Luna? : Spike: Sure! All set! : Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Luna, last night my friends and I all dreamt of a creature made of blue smoke. I'm sure you're very busy, but ''yawns when you have the chance, please let me know if you have any idea what it could mean. Yours, yawns Princess Twilight Sparkle.'' You can leave out the yawns. : rustling : Spike: fire : bang : Princess Luna: Which of you saw the creature of blue smoke in your nightmare?! : Fluttershy: Wow. That was fast. : Twilight Sparkle: We all did. : Spike: Not me! : Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity: simultaneously Ugh, we know! : Twilight Sparkle: So you've encountered the smoke monster too? : Princess Luna: The Tantabus is a creature of my nightmares. It escaped from my slumbers yesterday. : Fluttershy: But how did it get into ours? : Princess Luna: The Tantabus is like a parasite. My dreams must no longer be enough for it. Now it seeks others to infect and corrupt. It must have learned of you six from seeing you in my dream. : Spike: Whoa-whoa-whoa. So what you're saying is... you dreamt about all of them, and not me? whimpers : Rainbow Dash: Uh, so Smokey gave us bad dreams. No biggie. : Princess Luna: I saw that the Tantabus had grown more powerful, but I did not realize that power was enough to enable it to escape my dreams. If its power grows, it could very well find a way to escape into the real world. It could turn all of Equestria into a living nightmare! : Rainbow Dash: Okay, okay, okay, I take it back! That does sound bad! Really bad! : Twilight Sparkle: We've prepared everything exactly as you requested. : Princess Luna: Good. As you six slumber here, I will pursue the creature into whichever of your dreams it infests. : Pinkie Pie: Ooh! It'll be like a princess sleepover! : Twilight Sparkle: Speaking of princesses, aren't you gonna ask Celestia for her help as well? : Princess Luna: There is nothing my sister can do. She has no power in the realm of sleep. Only I can move from dream to dream. I am afraid nopony can help me tonight. : Applejack: Even us? : Princess Luna: Especially you. You have all suffered so much because of me. You need only slumber while I'' hunt the Tantabus in your dreams. : '''Spike': I know you said nopony can help, but I'm no pony! I'm gonna stay up and watch over you guys just in case! : Twilight Sparkle: Aw, thank you, Spike! : Applejack: yawns One good thing about not sleepin' well last night – shouldn't be too hard to fall asleep now. : Pinkie Pie: Are you kidding?! This is so exciting, I don't know how I'm ever going to— loudly : Rest of main cast: noises : noises : Rarity: Oh, my! gasps This is simply divine! How avant garde! : roaring : Rarity: Forget avant garde! I should have said en garde! gasps : Princess Luna: It is here! : roaring : Rarity: gasps It was such a pretty little chiffon...! What kind of monster would do this?! : Princess Luna: The Tantabus. : Rarity: Then let's stop it! : Princess Luna: No, please! I don't want you to suffer anymore because of me. I will catch it. : roaring : zaps : laying : Princess Luna: It has jumped into another dream! I am sorry, but if I am to stop it, I must follow it where you cannot. : Rarity: Go! I should be able to handle things here. gulps I hope...! : Pinkie Pie: La-la-la-la-la! Whee! Whee, ha-ha! : roaring : Pinkie Pie: La-la-la-la-la! : Princess Luna: I followed the Tantabus here. Now I need only find— : Pinkie Pie: Sorry, can't help it! An idea pops into my head, it— gasps Ooh, cake! : splat : growls : Pinkie Pie: Ew, cake! : splat : zap : Princess Luna: inhales grunts No! : Pinkie Pie: Sorry! : zap : Pinkie Pie: Who wants ice cream?! : Fluttershy: Mmm, it's so nice to be the pet for once. : zap : Giant Evil Angel: roars : Fluttershy: N-n-n-n-nice... giant... evil Angel...! screams Phew! Oh, thank you, princess! : zaps : crunching : Applejack: sighs Now this is what I call an incredible dream. : zaps : and kicking : Princess Luna: I can see the Tantabus has already turned your slumbers into a nightmare! : Rainbow Dash: What are you talking about? This is my favorite dream! : punch : zap : Rainbow Dash: Hyah! : Sunflowers: to the tune of "This Old Man" :: We are such happy flowers :: We will now sing for hours :: Aren't we unbearably cute? :: Watch me solo on jazz flute :: solo : Rainbow Dash: screams : sliding : zap : Twilight Sparkle: Huh? gasps : chittering : thud : Twilight Sparkle: gasps : zap : Twilight Sparkle: Luna! : cracking : Twilight Sparkle: yelping : Main cast: gasps : Spike: What happened? Are you guys okay? : Fluttershy: That... that was terrible! I-I never want to have that nightmare again! : Rainbow Dash: shivers Me either! : Spike: But Luna caught it, didn't she? : Princess Luna: I am so sorry, my friends. I failed. It will be back to infect your dreams the next time you sleep. : Fluttershy: Oh, no! : Applejack: Yeah. I reckon I could live without seeing that thing ever again. : Princess Luna: But you will. Again and again, every night, until it grows powerful enough to infect the waking world! After what I did as Nightmare Moon, the fact that I am once again responsible for harming others is more than I can bear. : Pinkie Pie: It'll be okay! Everypony makes mistakes! : Princess Luna: As long as none of you dreamt about another pony, the Tantabus remains confined to your dreams. I still have a chance to catch it before it's too late. : Pinkie Pie: Phew, that's good to hear! Although after you left, I did happen to dream that I was eating a giant ice-cream cone with all of Ponyville while taking a test we hadn't studied for. See, what'd I tell ya? Everypony makes mistakes! : Twilight Sparkle: But that means the Tantabus could be turning every dream in Ponyville into a nightmare! : Princess Luna: It is far worse than that. Infecting all those dreams gives it more and more power. Soon it will be able to escape into the real world and infect Equestria with its nightmare plague! : Rarity: Then you must let us help you stop it before that happens! : Fluttershy: But how? The Tantabus was able to escape Luna when it only had six dreams it could get to! : Princess Luna: It is true. With so many dreams to hide in, I do not know how I can catch it. : Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... What if everypony in Ponyville were having one dream? : Princess Luna: I... can create shared dreams, yes, but for so many ponies at once? I have never done anything like that. The amount of power it would take... : Fluttershy: Well, it is worth a try, isn't it? : Princess Luna: Of course. I will do anything to end this, including accept your help. I cannot allow the Tantabus to escape into the real world. All of you must now go back to sleep and hope that I can create such a dream. : Spike: snoring : zaps : muffin squawks : Derpy: meow : Twilight Sparkle: gasps Princess Luna did it! : Applejack: shivers Big Mac! Boy, I'm glad to see somethin' familiar! : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Princess Luna: Ponies! : Ponies: Princess Luna! : Princess Luna: There is no time for bowing, my friends! There is something coming, something terrible! No, it is already here! : growling : screaming : Princess Luna: I am so sorry! I brought this upon you! But I will end it now! : noises : screaming : Twilight Sparkle: Princess, what's wrong? : Princess Luna: grunts It... is taking all my strength just to hold this massive dream together! You will have to stop it! I truly wish I did not have to ask this of you! : Twilight Sparkle: Then you're in luck. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah! We're already on it! : roaring : Filthy Rich: yelping Please! I'll pay you anything! : roars : Rainbow Dash: kiai : kick : Rainbow Dash: I got you! : screaming : zap : Crescent Moon: straining : chomp! : howling : Applejack: Oh, no! : muffin clucks : Applejack: Big Mac! You can do anythin' in a dream, remember? : shimmering : Big McIntosh: Wheeeeee! giggling : Rainbow Dash: Come on! If that Tantabus thing turns any more of this dream against us, we'll be too busy saving ponies to catch it! And it'll grow powerful enough to escape into the real world! : muffin clucks : Applejack: How are we even gonna know when it's able to escape? : Rainbow Dash: Oh, I think we'll know. : zaps : growling : Princess Luna: straining Hurry, my friends! : zap : Rainbow Dash: What the?! : Fluttershy: Please, we need your help too! : zap : Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy's right! We've all got to work together to stop it from escaping! : Mr. Cake: But how can we help? Nopony in Ponyville has your magic or your speed! : Rainbow Dash: That's true... in Ponyville! : Applejack: But this here isn't Ponyville! It's a dream! : muffins squawking : Big McIntosh: Eeyup! : Twilight Sparkle: And not just any! This is your dream! Anything you can do in your dreams, you can do now! : Spike: fingers Well, if you're gonna dream, might as well dream big, right? Hi-yah! : Derpy: Whoo! : cheering : shwing : clinking : flapping : noises : Rainbow Dash: It's working! : Twilight Sparkle: But it's not enough! : roaring : Pinkie Pie: Then do more! This is a dream, remember? : bats chittering : thumping : Princess Luna: straining I cannot hold this dream together much longer! Equestria will fall because of me! : roaring : Spike: Am I crazy, or did it just get even bigger after Luna said that? : Twilight Sparkle: I think it's feeding off your guilt, Princess Luna! : Princess Luna: If that is so, then perhaps that is how it grew strong enough to escape in the first place! : Applejack: Say what now?! : Princess Luna: I created the Tantabus to give myself the same nightmare every night... pants ...to punish myself for the evil I caused as Nightmare Moon! : Fluttershy: But why would you do that?! : Princess Luna: To make sure I never forgave myself for how much Equestria suffered because of me! But it seems I have not learned my lesson, for now I have only made you suffer more! : Twilight Sparkle: But that means you might just be the key to stopping all this! : Rainbow Dash: Yeah! If it gets strong because you feel bad about what you did as Nightmare Moon, then you just gotta stop feeling bad for what you did! : Princess Luna: How can I forgive myself? I am no better now than I was then. My creation is about to turn the world into a living nightmare! : Twilight Sparkle: But look at what you're ''doing! Nightmare Moon would've wanted the Tantabus to turn Equestria into a nightmare! ''You're doing everything you can to stop it! Don't you see? That proves you're not the same pony you were then! Everypony who knows you knows that Nightmare Moon is in the past! We all trust you, Luna! Do you trust us ''enough to believe we're right? : growling : '''Princess Luna': ...I do! : noises : ding! : Princess Luna: Thank you. Thank you all. : crowing : Twilight Sparkle: gasps Luna did it! : Rainbow Dash: yawns : Applejack: She sure did! Only... I'm not exactly sure what she did. : Twilight Sparkle: Luna created the Tantabus to punish herself! The worse she felt, the more power it had! But once she finally forgave herself for what Nightmare Moon did... : Spike: Poof! : Fluttershy: Shh! : Spike: Huh. Wonder what she's dreaming about now. : credits Примечания en:Transcripts/Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон